Hide and Seek
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: With nowhere else to hide, Sasuke suggests hiding in Naruto's gap...


And to think. It had started of as a simple game of Hide and Seek.

Sasuke growled as he legged it down the corridor, turning sharply to the left following Neji's lead, and grabbing Naruto's arm when he ran straight past them, pulling the blond boy in with a yelp.

He pressed himself back fully against the wall behind him, and held his breathe, seeing Naruto out of the corner of his eye do the same.

They heard the running of feet echo along the corridor, and the diminishing sound of footsteps getting further away.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, and Sasuke poked his head out into the hall and glanced up and down it cautiously.

"Clear?"

Sasuke turned and nodded at Neji, before freezing as he heard more footsteps.

"Helloooo? Anyone around?"

Naruto grinned. "Hey, Kiba!"

Sasuke hit the boy in his side, and Naruto winced then glared. "What's that for?!"

"He could already be caught. You could be giving us away." Sasuke hissed back, before freezing when Kiba stuck his head in.

"'sup guys? Seen Lee?"

Sasuke backed away slightly, and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kiba, you ain't caught are you?"

Kiba gave him a look. "Hell no. But I know Lee got the girls. They were hiding under the stairs, so they're all seeking too."

Really, Sasuke mused. The game had turned really complex.

It had started out as a simple 'okay-I'll-count-to-100-go-hide-oh-I-found-you-you're-seeking-now' affair, but had somehow changed so that you were only caught if tagged and when you were tagged you were allowed to tag others.

Hence why Sasuke had been so cautious. On more than one occasion, he had watched as people had pretended to be running from someone, only to turn around and tag everyone in the perimeter.

"Where do we go now?" Neji asked. And it was true. There was really only a certain number of good hiding places in the school, and they couldn't stay here forever.

"Oh, oh, I know!" Naruto claimed loudly, looking excited. "There's this gap down by the South side of the school and-"

"That's too far away." Sasuke interrupted. "We'd be intercepted long before we reached there."

"But, my gap-!"

Neji nodded, agreeing with Sasuke, and was just about to put in his own two-bit, when they all froze at the sounds of girls voices.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Dunno…oh yeah, Lee found Shikamaru and Chouji on the roof."

"What?! But the roof's off limits!"

"Yeah, they gotta count next time…we just gotta find Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Neji."

"C'mon let's…"

The boys all stood stiffly, not daring to make a sound or movement. Sasuke frowned at the girl's sudden trail-off.

"Ah-HA!"

Oh, he did not like the sound of that. Making a split decision, Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm, and, ignoring his angry cry, shoved him into the group of girls, before yanking Naruto's wrist and legging it down the corridor, Kiba hot on their heels.

Though the girls had them in sight, they managed to lose them because they were much faster. But they had Neji now. Neji who would be after Sasuke's blood.

"Where do we go now?!" Kiba asked, glancing around.

Sasuke frowned. "I dunno…we could always try hiding in Naruto's gap…"

Sasuke blinked as Kiba snorted. He turned around to look at the dog-like boy who was sniggering. "Wait…so…you wanna get into Naruto's gap?"

"Yeah, it…NO! NO! I…NO!"

"Naruto!!" Naruto turned and glanced at Kiba, blinking in surprise at the boy who looked like Christmas had come along early.

"Sasuke wants to get into your gap!!"

"Ehh…what? …WHAT?!?!"

"NO!"

"WHAT?!!"

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

"TAG!!"

Sasuke flinched as a hand landed smugly on his shoulder, and he turned to face Neji who was smirking at him. Grrr…

He turned and saw that Naruto and Kiba had been caught too, though Kiba was still laughing and Naruto was looking at Sasuke funny.

"NO!"

"No what, Sasuke?" Sakura asked the boy, frowning confusedly.

Naruto seemed to temporarily ignore the fact Sasuke wanted to get into his gap, and exclaimed, "We won anyway! We're the last to be caught."

"Nope…"

Sasuke blinked at Shikamaru, and the boy casually gestured behind him to…

"Shino?! Where the hell have you been hiding?!"

Sakura's eyes were wide, and she turned to Ino. "Do…do you think we ran straight past him a few times?"

Ino nodded slowly.

"So anyway, Shikamaru's counting 'cos he cheated and went to the roof."

"Okay, okay. 1…2…3…"

They all scattered, and somehow Sasuke ended up being trailed by Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke…do you really want to get into my gap?"

Sasuke turned and glared at the boy.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, whatever. Besides, if anyone's getting into anybody's gap, it's gonna be me into you. Not the other way around." Naruto nodded decisively, before running after Lee who claimed to have the best hiding-place-in-the-world-EVER.

Sasuke meanwhile, had stopped running, and stood frozen for a good few seconds. "…WHAT?!"

"Tag."

"SHIT!"

* * *

This was whole-heartedly inspired by the other half of this account, Lucy, who when we were playing Hide and Seek in our school said to our other friend 'lets go hide in Zico's gap' and when I bumped into them later it was yelled to me 'Lucy wants to get into Zico's gap!!', so yeah... :D  



End file.
